


[Podfic] With Healing in His Wings

by regonym



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Allergies, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-10
Updated: 2010-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regonym/pseuds/regonym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic for '<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/149474">With Healing in His Wings</a>' by Xparrot.</p><p>In which a certain bronze-rider and his very special dragon visit a hold, make a couple new friends, and undermine civilization as we know it; and Rodney eats something he shouldn't have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] With Healing in His Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at amplificathon, [here.](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/617268.html)

## Streaming

(Mobile users, please stream by clicking [here](http://regonym.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SGA%20-%20With%20Healing%20in%20His%20Wings%20by%20Xparrot.mp3).) 

## Duration

40 min 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://regonym.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SGA%20-%20With%20Healing%20in%20His%20Wings%20by%20Xparrot.mp3) | **Size:** 16 MB 
  * [M4B](http://regonym.parakaproductions.com/audiobooks/SGA%20-%20With%20Healing%20in%20His%20Wings%20by%20Xparrot.m4b) | **Size:** 15 MB 

| 

cover created by regonym  
  
---|---


End file.
